The present invention relates to a device for treating heart failure. More specifically, the invention relates to a self-anchoring cardiac harness configured to be fit around at least a portion of a patient's heart. The cardiac harness includes an engaging element that provides a force to hold the harness onto the cardiac surface. In combination, the engaging elements hold the harness on the heart and resist migration of the harness relative to the heart during the cardiac cycle, without the need to substantially penetrate the heart.
Congestive heart failure (“CHF”) is characterized by the failure of the heart to pump blood at sufficient flow rates to meet the metabolic demand of tissues, especially the demand for oxygen. One characteristic of CHF is remodeling of at least portions of a patient's heart. Remodeling involves physical change to the size, shape and thickness of the heart wall. For example, a damaged left ventricle may have some localized thinning and stretching of a portion of the myocardium. The thinned portion of the myocardium often is functionally impaired, and other portions of the myocardium attempt to compensate. As a result, the other portions of the myocardium may expand so that the stroke volume of the ventricle is maintained notwithstanding the impaired zone of the myocardium. Such expansion may cause the left ventricle to assume a somewhat spherical shape.
Cardiac remodeling often subjects the heart wall to increased wall tension or stress, which further impairs the heart's functional performance. Often, the heart wall will dilate further in order to compensate for the impairment caused by such increased stress. Thus, a cycle can result, in which dilation leads to further dilation and greater functional impairment.
Historically, congestive heart failure has been managed with a variety of drugs. Devices have also been used to improve cardiac output. For example, left ventricular assist pumps help the heart to pump blood. Multi-chamber pacing has also been employed to optimally synchronize the beating of the heart chambers to improve cardiac output. Various skeletal muscles, such as the latissimus dorsi, have been used to assist ventricular pumping. Researchers and cardiac surgeons have also experimented with prosthetic “girdles” disposed around the heart. One such design is a prosthetic “sock” or “jacket” that is wrapped around the heart.
What has been needed, and is at this time unavailable, is a cardiac harness that resists migration off of the heart without the need to apply a suture to the heart or substantially penetrate the surface of the heart.